1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive glare shields, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive glare shield kit wherein the same comprises a unitary manually manipulatable shield including an assemblage of mounting members for conveniently positioning a shield throughout an automotive interior compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive devices utilized by individuals, particularly the driver of an automobile to provide shielding against glare and excessive light interiorly of an automotive compartment, have been widely used in the prior art. Typically, such devices have tended to be oriented and fixedly mounted in predetermined positions throughout an automotive interior. An example of such a device may be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 157,425 to Piwczynski wherein an elongate, planar type shield is mounted to a member for ultimate securement interiorly of an automotive windshield and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,030 to Brown, et al., sets forth a shield with a medially positioned suction cup for securement to an automotive windshield with a surrounding glare shield providing a degree of glare protection to an associated driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,697 to Watkins sets forth a vehicular glare shield wherein the same is securable in overlying relationship to an interior portion of an automotive windshield to provide a degree of eye protection to a driver of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,825 to Lyra sets forth a glare shield for use with an automobile, wherein the shield includes a rotatable member mounted to a framework of an associated sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,185 to Caldwell sets forth a shield that is suspendingly mounted from a bracket secured to an interior portion of an automobile, wherein the bracket enables pivotment and telescoping relationship of the shield relative to the windshield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved automotive glare shield kit wherein the same enables selective securement of the shield to predetermined portions of an automotive interior during use.